


Love Conquers All

by WolfStar_85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Dominant Lucius, Elevator Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Knockturn Alley, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Ministry of Magic, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Arthur, unknown affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has been holding in a secret that he is desperate to tell, so when he finds Arthur Weasley alone at work one evening, he tells his secret. Will Arthur ever be the same?





	1. Evening at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I DO NOT own any thing in this story. The characters and work place are all created by J. K Rowling! I am not making a profit from this! It is for entertainment only.

Lucius Malfoy was basically an assistant to the Minister of Magic, as such it was his job to perform a last minute check of all departments within the Ministry. So far he was the only one in the building, at least until he stopped at the final department, The Department of Muggle Artifacts. 

Peeking into the office he smirked a bit. The ginger haired head of Arthur Weasley was setting at the desk still at work. Lucius slipped into the office quietly and stepped over to the married man, gently Lucius slid his hands down Arthur's sides and ribs to rest gently on the arms of the chair.

Just as Lucius knew it would this caused Arthur to shudder and sigh in pleasure. Lucius had found this small detail out by an accidental incident where he'd brushed against Arthur and Arthur had very nearly came right then and there. Since that time Lucius had made it a point to torment his rival in this way.

Lucius leaned in to whisper in Arthur's ear. “And just why are you still here Arthur?” He asked quietly. “Need the money, Malfoy. Got kids to feed.” Arthur responded curtly. It was a well known fact that he and Lucius despised one another. 

“But you will do them no good if you wear yourself out.” Lucius whispered and gently pressed a kiss to a particular place behind Arthur's ear. Arthur, despite trying to fight it, let out a small groan. Lucius smirked and attacked that very spot with an onslaught of licks, kisses and the occasional very slight nip of his teeth while at the same time gently rubbing and caressing Arthur's ribs and sides.

The effect was instantaneous. Arthur arched and moaned, much louder than he would have liked. Lucius continued like this until he had Arthur positively writhing at his touch. “Oh shit… L-Lucius… Oh Merlin…” Arthur couldn't fight the moans as they kept coming. His pants were getting very tight, why the hell was he unable to fight this? He arched and his hips bucked on their own as the onslaught continued. “Lucius… Oh fuck…”

It was well known that Arthur hated that word, but the sudden overload of pleasure forced the word out of his mouth. Arthur winced a bit, he didn't want to expose himself to this man. But his pants had become painful and he had to do something about it. Slowly, he moved a hand and undid his pants and unzipped them, his erection was quite noticeable like this, but it did offer some relief; albeit not much.

Lucius chuckled against Arthur's neck he leaned in a bit and slid his hands down to rub Arthur through the boxers his wore. Arthur arched with a gasp and loud moan his hips immediately bucking into the hands. “Oh Merlin Lucius…” He moaned, his head tossed back to rest against his rival's shoulder. His hips bucked again, desperate for skin to skin contact. His body willingly asking the words his mouth refused to say. 

“Who knew you were such a slut Arthur?” Lucius degraded, this only made Arthur need it worse. Lucius could feel a section of Arthur's boxers dampen, signaling the fluid that is expelled shortly before a good hard ejaculation. It was time! “Slut!” Lucius degraded again. Arthur writhed and moaned, he was desperate for release.

“Arthur's a little slut!” Lucius degraded continually while moving to kneel before Arthur. He gently pulled the leaking shaft out of Arthur's boxers and gave it a hard stroke. 

Arthur nearly yelled in delight. “Luci...us… Oh fuck… Please…” Arthur couldn't believe he was actually begging for this. Lucius chuckled and jerked Arthur again, precum dripped from the head. Lucius gave another sharp jerk. This time Arthur arched of the chair. His breathing erratic, his moans loud and his voice pleading. “Please, Lucius please… Oh Merlin Lucius… Please… I… I need you…”

Lucius shivered as Arthur begged for it. He loved the sound, loved forcing the moans and begging from Arthur. He jerked Arthur again, this time his thumb was pressed firm against the main artery on the underside of the shaft in his hand, and when he got to the head, he rolled his thumb up over the tip. Arthur came completely undone in that moment. He bucked and arched, begging… Pleading for it as he never had before. “Lucius… Oh dear fuck… Lucius… Please… Please just fuck me… I need you… I need you fucking me… Please… Just make me yours…” 

Lucius chuckled and quickly adjusted them both so that Arthur was laying on his desk. Lucius had been planning this and unbelted his pants then undone the button and zipper, he slid them down to reveal his own rock hard erection. “You're going to have to wet this down if you want it Arthur” He moved and helped Arthur to roll so that he could reach the shaft before him.

Arthur gladly took the shaft into his mouth sucking and licking it gracefully, as if he'd done it before. Lucius moaned loudly and arched a bit. “You're a good little cocksucker!” He degraded which made Arthur lick and suck harder. Lucius threw his head back and moaned. Arthur liked being verbally degraded Lucius realized. “Suck slut!” He ordered and Arthur did. 

Lucius forced himself away before he came but he did allow Arthur a few drops of precum. He groaned as he pulled back and readjusted them both so that Arthur was once again on his back, his legs up. Lucius draped Arthur's legs over his own shoulders and began pressing his shaft head against Arthur's quivering entrance, he pushed forward watching as the head slowly popped into Arthur.

Arthur grunted a bit but he moaned as well. His entrance wasn't really prepared, but they both knew he could handle it as Lucius pressed in further. Arthur grunted some, but it was quickly replaced by a moan. Again Lucius pressed into Arthur, he was about half way in now. He slid out completely and pressed in again further now, he repeated this slow process until he was fully inside Arthur. 

Arthur was secretly thankful that Lucius had been slow and patient, but now… He needed to move… And move Lucius did, slowly at first, pulling out just a bit and pushing in again until he had worked up a good steady rhythm. They both let out soft moans as Lucius began to work up his pace until he was practically slamming himself into Arthur, and Arthur was matching him pace for pace. Each moaning in nothing short of absolute pleasure, desire and lust.

Arthur had never been fucked by a man before, but it felt amazing. He gave himself over to the carnal need and desires bucking his hips up into Lucius with each of Lucius’ hard quick thrusts. He could feel a tightening in his groin. He knew he was close. Then suddenly, it happened… Lucius had struck something deep inside him, and Arthur unhinged completely. He jerked, arched and screamed out as thick white ropes of fluid exploded from his shaft landing on his waist and abs. 

Lucius arched at that time as he too hit his climax and filled Arthur full of cum. He came hard, thick and fast, this only adding to Arthur pleasure high. Arthur wrapped his legs around Lucius’ waist riding out their intense climax as he raised his upper torso some, pulled Lucius to him and roughly crushed their lips together, their tongues battling for supremacy.

When only a few drops trickled out into Arthur, Arthur finally let go of Lucius’ neck and lay back on the desk, his head resting on some papers. He panted hard, fighting to catch his breath. His erection now gone, he simply lay there… His mind was in a complete fog.

Lucius smiled gently and watched Arthur recover, he had a smile on his face as he too, caught his breath then gently pulled out and cast a cleaning charm to clean both him and Arthur and then the room. He tucked himself back into his briefs and pulled his pants up, buttoning and zipping them before replacing the belt.

Arthur finally moved, he blinked and looked at Lucius. “Wow…” It was all he could come up with. Lucius chuckled. “You enjoy that did you Arthur?” He asked smirking. Arthur simply nodded. His throat was a bit dry now. “Why?” He asked hoarsely. Lucius looked at him. There was a silence before Lucius spoke. “Because I love you!” He said simply before turning and walking out of the room.


	2. Morning on the Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius goes back for more, this time... when he and Arthur are alone in an elevator at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't going to do another chapter for this story, but it was requested and for a long time I had nothing coming to me for a second chapter, then suddenly Lucius got hungry for more of Arthur and a new chapter was born! Enjoy!

Arthur never told his wife what happened between himself and Lucius. She would never have believed him. And for a while, Lucius seemed to avoid Arthur. Maybe, just maybe, Arthur had dreamed it all? Several weeks went by before Lucius was alone with Arthur again, this time, they were on one of the many elevators at the Ministry. Lucius gave his wand a flick, and muttered a spell silently and the elevator stopped with a small metallic sound. Arthur looked at Lucius. “What are you doing?” He asked warily, watching as Lucius stepped over to him. Lucius gave Arthur one of his smirks and pushed the red headed man against the wall of the elevator. He allowed his hands to slide down along Arthur’s sensitive sides causing Arthur to shudder and gasp, his back arching slightly. “Not again…” He muttered softly as Lucius leaned in and started kissing his neck, just below his ear. 

Lucius smiled against the flesh of Arthur’s neck, hearing the slightly older man let out a soft moan. “Lu…ci…us…” His name came out of Arthur’s mouth in that same breathy moan and he chuckled. “What is it Arthur?” He whispered into Arthur’s ear making the man shudder. “N-no…” Arthur whispered. “W-we c-can’t…” “Why?” Lucius asked and kissed along Arthur’s neck and around to his throat, nipping at the flesh that covered Arthur’s Adams Apple. Arthur’s eyes closed briefly and he moaned as he started to arouse slowly. “B-because…” Arthur’s words continued to stay a whisper but he opened his eyes to look at Lucius again. “Because… why?” Lucius prompted and kissed around to the other side of Arthur’s neck. 

Arthur’s eyes closed again and he let out another soft moan. “I-it’s wrong…” Arthur replied, still whispering. “Why is it wrong?” Lucius asked nibbling at Arthur’s ear and the ginger haired man arched his back a bit moaning softly. “W-we’re… oh… we’re both… hmmm… married… and… and you’re a… a… oh Lucius… You’re a… and I’m a…” Arthur couldn’t find the words as Lucius continued to distract him with kisses, nips, and nibbles to his neck and ears. Lucius smirked. “But you can’t deny, I’m making you feel good right now.” He said in an almost bored drawl. He was right, Arthur couldn’t say he wasn’t, because if truth were made known… he was making Arthur feel very good. “W-we shouldn’t…” Arthur said softly and looked at his rival. “Why not?” Lucius asked looking back at him and Arthur could see the passion and need in the cool gray eyes. 

“Is it because of the mark I wear on my left arm?” Lucius asked him in a soft tone. “Is that why? Or because, I’m wealthy? Or possibly because we’re here, in a work elevator? Being at work didn’t stop us last time. And it won’t stop us this time.” “We were alone then.” Arthur said softly. “Ah yes, we were at that.” Lucius agreed with a nod as his hands slid down and started to undo the buckle of Arthur’s belt and worked the zipper down. “And we’re alone in here as well.” He reminded Arthur as he slipped a hand into Arthur’s pants and gave him a gentle rub. Arthur clenched his eyes shut and let out a groan as pleasure shot through him like a bolt of lightning. His breathing began to escalate as his arousal heightened and his cock hardened at the touch. 

“My my, someone is getting turned on.” Lucius teased as he rubbed Arthur a bit more before curling his fingers around the hardening cock and he started to stroke him slowly. Arthur gritted his teeth and clenched his eye tighter and he groaned but soon those groans shifted and morphed themselves into soft moans. “Ahh… Oh… Lucius… Hmmm.” Arthur couldn’t help but respond to Lucius’ touch. “Tell me what you want Arthur.” Lucius whispered into Arthur’s ear as he stroked him and kissed his neck. Arthur’s legs shook a bit and he moaned softly. “Y-you…” He whispered. 

Lucius stopped instantly and pulled his hand out. “Pants off!” He ordered. “Lay down!” Arthur obeyed without question and soon he was on his back with his pants off. Lucius smirked and nodded. “Good, good boy!” He praised and lowered over Arthur. “You and Molly do anything since I had you last? Does she know?” “Once, and… no.” Arthur answered both questions. Lucius smirked and kissed Arthur’s lips. “Good! Let’s try to keep this between just us okay? No one else has to know. Think you can take it dry? Or do you want to wet it?” Arthur moved to his knees and Lucius chuckled and patted his head much like if he were patting the head of a very obedient dog. “You know what to do.” He said and then let out a moan as Arthur began to lick and suck on him.

The soft moans that Lucius let out caused Arthur to harden even more and as soon he knew he had Lucius wet enough, Arthur lay back and nodded. “Please… just do it.” He said softly. “My aren’t we an eager little slut?” Lucius degraded as he pulled both of Arthur’s legs up and rested them on his shoulders, he lined up with Arthur’s entrance and started pressing forward. Arthur grunted a bit as Lucius started pressing into him, he was still very tight of course, this only being the second time he would be taken by a man. Lucius smiled gently as he pressed himself into Arthur. He moaned softly feeling the head of his cock enter Arthur with a small popping sensation. 

Arthur shuddered and let out a small grunting moan. It still hurt some but felt good at the same time, and he wriggled a bit under Lucius, sliding himself a bit more under him. Lucius let out a soft moan as he continued to press inch after inch into Arthur’s ass. He took it slow, just like he did the first time, he didn’t want to hurt Arthur. He didn’t want to lose control too fast. Even so, it wasn’t long until he was fully embedded into Arthur’s ass and he panted a bit as Arthur’s inner walls slammed down tightly around him making both men groan with pained pleasure. 

“Do it Lucius.” Arthur whispered. “Take me.” “You dirty little slut!” Lucius snarled and bent his head down to kiss Arthur before slowly pulling out of him almost all the way then pressing in again. Arthur had kissed back then lay his head back and let out a soft moan feeling Lucius pulling out then pressing in, pulling out and pressing back in. “Yes…” He said in barely more than a whisper. “Oh Lucius…” “You’ve been wanting this again, haven’t you, you little slut?” Lucius snarled as he continued moving slowly in and out of Arthur’s body. “Y-yes.” Arthur admitted. He couldn’t deny it to Lucius. Why he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t. He had been wanting it again. And that was odd, considering they were both married and on separate sides of the war that was slowly starting to break out.

“I thought so!” Lucius said nodding and pulled almost all the way out before bucking his hips forward and thrusting himself roughly and very deeply into Arthur, making the ginger man gasp and moan loudly. “Shit…” Arthur cursed as Lucius pulled almost all the way out again very slowly only to thrust in hard again. “Merlin that feels good.” Lucius chuckled. “I know!” He said nodding as he pulled out slowly and thrust back in deeply, working up to a slow but deep pace. Arthur shook as his need and arousal grew steadily. He couldn’t stop the moans that were ripped from him at each deep thrust in. 

After a few moments of keeping up this pace, Lucius gave only a single nod before he started to buck and thrust his hips, shoving into Arthur rough and deep with powerful thrusts, working them to a fast almost violent pace. Arthur’s back arched and he let out a loud cry of pleasure as Lucius pounded into him with the same reckless abandon that he’d displayed the first time. His own hips began to meet each of those fast, deep, powerful bucks and thrusts until both men were panting and crying out in loud moans. Arthur begging, almost pleading for more as Lucius took him as roughly, if not more so than the first time. 

Arthur soon felt that same tightening in his groin. He could almost feel the semen traveling to the base of his cock ready to spill out. He bucked his own hips, thrusting against Lucius, almost desperate for his release, but Lucius stopped before he had the chance to finish and that left Arthur struggling to gain control. He panted and let out a small whine as his body spasmed. “Please…” Arthur whispered. “Lucius… please… Let me cum.” “Ask properly.” Lucius said with a smirk. Arthur whimpered, he didn’t want ask… he’d never had to ask to finish off. “Please Lucius…” He swallowed his pride and clenched his eyes tight. “Please may I cum?” He asked and then felt Lucius thrust in deep, striking the prostate and Arthur couldn’t hold it off. His back arched and he cried out in pleasure as his came hard and heavy, feeling Lucius spill out inside him for the second time ever. 

It took several minutes for Arthur to calm down from his climax, he panted hard trying to catch his breath. “Bloody hell.” He whispered and he looked into Lucius’ cool gray, lust filled eyes. “Tell me again… why?” He asked in barely more than a whisper. Lucius looked into Arthur’s blue eyes and spoke softly. “Because Arthur.” He said softly but in a strong manner so that Arthur knew he was serious. “I love you!” There was silence after that as Lucius pulled out of Arthur and began cast cleaning spells on the elevator and started to dress. Arthur stood and dressed in silence, letting the words play over and over in his head. Lucius waved his wand and the elevator started moving again, when it stopped to let Arthur off the red head stopped in the opened doorway. He didn’t speak for a moment then turned to face Lucius. “I love you too.” He said seriously before moving to kiss him gently then step off the elevator to begin his shift. When the door closed with Lucius now headed to his own department, the platinum blonde smiled to himself vowing he would have Arthur again, soon.


	3. Afternoon in Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month since Lucius and Arthur were together last, now things begin to heat up when they meet in Diagon Alley.

Almost a month had passed since the morning that Lucius had taken Arthur on the work elevator, like last time, Lucius seemed to avoid him after that. Arthur couldn’t understand it, was the man just toying with him? It would be Malfoy’s style. Still, Arthur never spoke of the two instances with Lucius. Like anyone would believe him if he did. Though he could tell, things were changing. His sex life with Molly wasn’t near as fulfilling as before. At times, Arthur found he actually had to think of the blonde headed aristocratic man in order to finish off while with Molly, and that alone concerned him. There was no way he was starting to WANT the Death Eater. That just wasn’t an option. Though, more than once during the last month Arthur had a sexual dream about the man, and just wanted to feel those strong powerful muscles thrusting deep inside him again, making him gasp and moan, beg and plead for more until he spilled his seed for the man over him.

It finally happened again, this time, Lucius and Arthur had met in Diagon Alley, both having need of potion ingredients and some other items. Lucius smirked when he saw Arthur enter the Apothecary. He slowly made his way over to the ginger haired man and ran a finger lightly down along Arthur’s ribs, making Arthur bite his lip to keep back the moan. “Good afternoon Arthur.” Lucius said in that deep bored drawl that sent a chill down Arthur’s spine. “Afternoon Lucius.” Arthur replied in a much softer voice than he’d intended. “Getting Molly some potion ingredients are you?” Lucius asked and Arthur nodded. “Yes. And a few for myself.” He shuddered as Lucius’ finger trailed around to the small of his back and up his spine. To his surprise, he was already getting hard and the man had barely touched him. “And just where is Mrs. Weasley?” Lucius asked softly, leaning in to whisper the words into Arthur’s ear. “At home.” Arthur answered in a whisper of his own. 

“So, that means you and I…” Lucius began but Arthur finished the statement for him. “Are alone.” Lucius smirked and trailed his finger down Arthur’s spine feeling the man shudder at his touch. “Yes.” He agreed. “Would you mind accompanying me to somewhere more… private?” Lucius whispered and gently nibbled at Arthur’s ear. “Yes.” Arthur whispered as his cock throbbed in his pants, knowing what was going to happen the moment they were alone. Arthur had to admit, though he wouldn’t voice it out loud, he wanted it. Lucius nodded and led Arthur out of the Apothecary. “I know a good place, it’s quiet, no one will say anything about you being there, and we can have time to ourselves.” Lucius explained as he led Arthur to a pub in the adjoining alley known as Knocturn Alley. 

Arthur knew Lucius was right, no one would even really know him here. Arthur didn’t usually frequent these type of places, and for good reason. “Stay close.” Lucius warned as he took Arthur’s hand. “You do not want to get lost here, it could be the last thing you do.” Arthur nodded and heeded the warning, keeping close to Lucius as the aristocrat led him to a room in the upstairs of the pub they were in. Lucius held a door open and Arthur slipped into the dark room. The room was lit only by two candles, there was a bed with dark sheets and bedspread, a bathroom with a small bathtub and a sink. Arthur was nervous to say the least. He’d never been in a place like this. “What are we going to tell our families?” He asked in a soft manner as Lucius closed and locked the door behind them. “Whatever you want.” Lucius said. He strode over to Arthur and kissed him full on the lips, though he was surprised to find Arthur didn’t resist but kissed back, almost eagerly. “It’s not like Narcissa and Molly will talk to each other and discover our secret after all, and since you’ve not told Molly, and I’ve not told Narcissa… they don’t know what we do anyway. We could make a full on affair of this Arthur… if you were willing.” As he said this, Lucius kissed at Arthur’s neck, gently nipping at the skin. “Yes.” Arthur whispered the reply without hesitation. 

Lucius smiled and nodded his head once. “I am happy to hear you are in agreement.” He said softly against Arthur’s neck, moving his kisses to the ginger haired man’s throat, and down to his Adam’s Apple. Arthur let out a contented sigh and gently wrapped his arms around Lucius’ waist, pulling him closer. “I need you.” He whispered. “I know.” Lucius responded in a slightly louder voice. “How about you strip out of those robes and lay down from me, hmm?” He asked and Arthur gave a single nod before starting to remove his clothes, he stripped out of each item slowly, giving Lucius a sort of strip tease and smirked a bit seeing Lucius biting his lip. “You really are a tease aren’t you Weasley?” Lucius asked watching the other man’s every move intently. “Only for you.” Arthur said as he slowly pulled his underwear off and stood before Lucius in only his socks and shoes. 

“You never striptease for Molly?” Lucius asked as he walked around Arthur, inspecting him and running his hands along known sensitive places, making Arthur gasp and groan. “No.” Arthur answered the question shaking his head. “Has she ever done so for you?” Lucius asked curiously. Again, Arthur shook his head. “No.” He answered. Lucius smiled. “Good, another thing we can keep between the two of us.” Lucius said nodding his head gently. “Why don’t you get laid down?” He suggested and Arthur glanced at the bed then Lucius and nodded, laying down on his back. Lucius couldn’t help the small chuckle at Arthur’s obedience, it was never submission he had been after, but he was happy that he was earning that from Arthur. Lucius Malfoy could be quite the Dominant when he wanted to be. He might have to test Arthur’s submission later, but right now, all he wanted was to earn the man’s love the submission should fall into place as it seemed it already was.

Lucius slowly stripped out of his own robes and clothes before moving to Arthur and removing the man’s shoes and socks for him, then removing his own. He crawled into bed with Arthur and kissed him gently. “So, have you missed me?” He asked and to his surprise, Arthur nodded his head. “Yes.” Arthur said and he smiled. “I have. I don’t know why, I… can’t answer it but… I have missed you so much.” On Arthur’s admission, Lucius gave him a gentle kiss. “I must admit, I’ve missed you as well my beautiful ginger slut!” Arthur shuddered and let out a breathy moan at Lucius’ words being spoken against his lips, it was Arthur who instigated the first move after being kissed, he flicked his tongue against Lucius’ lips. Lucius smiled and his lips parted, his tongue darting out to meet Arthur’s tongue and they shared a deep, passionate, almost loving make out session.

After a moment of kissing and tasting each other’s mouths, Arthur drew away and spoke. “I want you Lucius.” He said panting slightly with need and desire. Lucius pulled the covers up over them, moved over Arthur and lifted his legs up, both men were already very hard. Precum was leaking out of Lucius’ cock and he used that to lube Arthur’s entrance. He leaned in and kissed Arthur deeply as he pressed his hips against Arthur’s, his cock slipping into Arthur slowly, both men let out a soft moan and Lucius began to slowly move his hips, sliding deeper and deeper into Arthur with each thrust. Arthur moaned rather loudly. He had missed Lucius’ cock sliding deep inside him, pulling almost all the way out before being thrust in deep again. 

“My beautiful little slut, aren’t you Arthur?” Lucius asked and Arthur moaned and nodded his head. “Yes.” He agreed. Lucius chuckled and grabbed Arthur’s wrists, pinning him down on the bed before starting to thrust in and out of him deeply in fast, hard strokes. Arthur arched and bucked his hips upward, it didn’t take him long to match Lucius’ pace. “That’s it my little slut!” Lucius said as Arthur matched his pace. “Yeah, you like this don’t you?” He asked and Arthur moaned loudly before answering. “Yes… oh yes.” “Yeah I knew you did you dirty little slut!” Lucius said with a slight snarl. “Oh… Lucius…” Arthur couldn’t help but moan for the blonde man, it just felt so good. Lucius chuckled and thrust his hips quick and hard into Arthur. He too let out soft moans.

Arthur couldn’t stop the moans that came out of his mouth. He needed this, he couldn’t answer why, but he did. “Do you want me to cum inside you again my little slut?” Lucius asked and gave Arthur a sharp buck of his hips. A loud moan was ripped from Arthur as he opened his mouth to speak and suddenly, he found he couldn’t hardly speak for the moans that were ripped out of him as Lucius assaulted him with those intoxicatingly deep and powerful bucks and thrusts. “Y-oh…. Yes…” He moaned and gasped loudly, matching the rough pace. “Y-yes… please. Oh Merlin yes!” “Ask correctly.” Lucius said almost taunting Arthur a bit. Arthur gasped and moaned, he couldn’t understand why, but something about Lucius making him ask for it, turned him on even more than he already was. “Lucius… please… will you.. Oh Merlin… will you please cum inside me?” 

Lucius chuckled. “You are definitely are a submissive little slut!” He said before giving Arthur a couple of hard bucks and moaning loudly as he shot his load deep inside Arthur. He smirked a bit now and grabbed something off the bed that Arthur hadn’t noticed him placing there. As, Lucius pulled out of Arthur, he inserted the object into Arthur’s ass ensuring his cum was held in place. “Do not remove that! You will have a raid at the Manor in a week, you will come to my study and I shall be the one to remove it! Are we clear?” He asked and Arthur moaned softly, he hadn’t been allowed to finish off. “Y-yes sir.” He said softly. “Please, may I cum?” Lucius chuckled at the question as he stood, he drew his wand from his walking stick that he’d laid on the floor with his clothes and with a few flicks, produced a metal ring with a lock, he locked it around Arthur’s cock and balls, a smaller ring, he locked around the head of Arthur’s cock. “No. And no sex with Molly for a week, until you come to see me. I want that hard and ready for when you come to the Manor.” He gave his wand a few flicks, cleaning up before getting dressed. “I love you Arthur.” He said helping the man to his feet and helping him get dressed. Arthur smiled and nodded. “I love you too.” He said in a soft voice letting Lucius lead him out of the room, and out of the pub then back to Diagon Alley. It was hard to walk with the plug in his ass and his cock bound in a ring but once Arthur got the hang of it, no one would be able to tell. He went home and couldn’t wait for the day he could do a raid on Malfoy Manor in just one week.


	4. Night at Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up when Arthur has to go on a raid at Malfoy Manor.

The week passed by quickly, and finally it was Saturday evening, Arthur had indeed been called on to do a raid at Malfoy Manor. His family would know with a raid like this, not to expect him home until the next morning. So it was with that in mind that Arthur apparated to Malfoy Manor. He didn’t know that Lucius had sent Narcissa and Draco somewhere for the night so it came as a surprise for him to enter the Manor to Lucius answering rather than Lucius’ wife or son. “I suppose you are here for that raid?” Lucius asked sounding more business like than anything. Arthur nodded almost curtly, though both knew it was just show by now. “I expect your full cooperation Malfoy.” Arthur said in his own business like voice. Lucius chuckled softly. “And you shall have it, as long as you cooperate with me as well.” He said shutting the door and locking it. 

Arthur wanted to just lay down right here but wouldn’t do that, he didn’t want to seem too eager. Though, Lucius would know what kind of state he was in, having not been allowed sex for a week, and still having his cock hard, full of blood and locked in the steel rings. “Have you been good for me Arthur?” Lucius asked stepping up behind him and kissing his neck gently. Immediately, Arthur’s cock stirred and he let out a soft moan. “Yes.” He answered. “Yes what Arthur?” Lucius asked and nipped at a spot of flesh just behind Arthur’s ear, his hands trailing around Arthur’s waist, gliding over his robe covered ribs. Arthur couldn’t resist the moan that slipped out. “Y-yes sir.” He practically whispered it. “Still got the plug in place?” Lucius asked bringing his hands around back to gently caress Arthur’s ass. “Yes.” Arthur answered then let out a small yelp of surprise when Lucius’ hand hit his clothed backside. “Answer properly!” Lucius demanded and Arthur moaned for him. “Yes sir!” He said nodding his head. “Good boy. And the rings, are they still in place?” Lucius inquired now running his hands around to the front of Arthur’s robes. 

The light touches made Arthur shudder and moan softly. “Yes sir.” He said in a breathy voice. “Does Molly know about them?” Lucius asked kissing Arthur’s neck. “No sir.” Arthur answered softly, tilting his head to the side for Lucius’s lips, which glided softly around his neck and ears. “Excellent!” Lucius said nodding his head. “Let’s take this to my study, shall we?” “Yes sir.” Arthur said obediently. He couldn’t recall ever deciding to be submissive to this man, but it had seemingly occurred, not that he was complaining any. In fact, he kind of liked it, though he would never admit it to anyone but Lucius. He allowed Lucius to lead him to the study, which was large with a work desk, several shelves of books, a coffee table and an expensive black leather couch and matching chairs set. “Take your clothes off Arthur.” Lucius whispered to him as he himself started to shed out of his own clothing.

For a moment, Arthur didn’t move, he simply took in the look of the study, Merlin, he wished he could have something like this, but his family wasn’t rich like the Malfoy’s were. It took him a few moments to process Lucius’s request before he acted on it and quickly stripped out of his robes, clothes, shoes, and socks. His cock hard and jutting straight out still bound in the steel rings. Lucius smirked as he took in the sight before him. “Turn, bend over!” Lucius ordered and Arthur did just that, turning to face the couch and bending over, his hands bracing on the back of the expensive leather couch. Lucius smiled and inspected the plug. “Very good.” He said after a moment. “That will have you loose enough that you won’t need any lubrication for this session.” He gently pressed in on the plug, causing Arthur to shudder and let out a soft moan. “No sir.” He said softly.

Lucius chuckled and slowly worked the plug out of Arthur’s ass. He watched the muscles twitch a bit before bending to lick around the rim of Arthur’s ass. Arthur shuddered and let out a soft moan, the sensation was something he’d never experienced before. Lucius pulled back after a moment. “You like that you little slut?” He asked with a smirk that Arthur would be able to hear. “Yes sir.” Arthur answered nodding his head. “I kind of thought you might.” Lucius agreed. “We’re going to have some fun tonight Arthur, you and I.” “Please?” Arthur asked turning his head a bit to look at him. “Someone needing some relief?” Lucius asked softly and Arthur nodded. “Yes sir.” “And who can provide that for you my little slut?” Lucius asked on Arthur’s admission. “You can sir.” Arthur said submissively. “That’s correct!” Lucius said as he went to his desk and pulled out an item. He went back to Arthur and gently placed the cool rubber toy against Arthur’s ass and gently began pushing it in. Arthur arched a bit, and let out a moan as the toy was inserted into him. He didn’t have much time to think as Lucius pressed a button and a gentle humming could be heard as well as Arthur’s surprised moans as the toy began to vibrate inside him. 

Lucius smiled watching Arthur’s reaction before going to his desk again, he got something else out of it and went back to Arthur, fitting a long rubber cylinder around Arthur’s bound cock, he pressed a button and Arthur’s back arched and he let out a cry of pleasure as the ring began to vibrate in a gentle pulsing action around his hard bound cock. Lucius chuckled, watching Arthur slowly unravel at the pleasure he was now receiving. “That should feel pretty good to a little slut like you Arthur.” He said almost coldly. Arthur couldn’t speak for the moans that were being torn from his lips. He did manage to nod his head. Lucius nodded and knelt behind Arthur and started licking and sucking on the ginger haired man’s balls. Arthur threw his head back, moaning loudly for Lucius. All of Arthur’s senses kicked into high gear, making everything that much more pleasurable and Arthur shook with need. “P-Please.” He whispered between moans. Lucius looked up at him. “Please what Arthur?” He asked smirking a bit as he continued licking and sucking on Arthur’s balls. “Oh Merlin…” Arthur couldn’t help but moan and gasp. This just felt too good. “Please, fuck me.” 

Lucius smirked and stood behind Arthur. “I might, if you ask properly.” He said and turned the vibrator in Arthur’s ass off. Arthur moaned softly his hips bucking a bit from the vibration around his bound cock. “L-Lucius… will you please…. Please fuck me? Sir?” He added for effect. “That’s a bit better.” Lucius said gently and pulled the vibrator out of Arthur’s ass, he pressed his cock head to Arthur’s entrance and thrust into him with one hard thrust that made Arthur cry out in pleasure and maybe a little pain. “Oh yes!” Arthur moaned loudly. Lucius couldn’t help but laugh at him. “You submissive little slut!” He said with a serious snarl to his voice as he began thrusting his hips deep into Arthur, causing the slightly older man to gasp and moan for him. “Take your Master’s cock!” Lucius snarled as he thrust himself deep in and out of Arthur quickly. 

Arthur shook hard and let Lucius have his way with him, occasionally, moving his own hips a bit for added pleasure. “Yes… yes…” he moaned as Lucius fucked him harder than ever. Lucius groaned as he drilled into Arthur in an almost violent pace. He knew he wasn’t hurting the man. Hell, if anything, he was making Arthur want more. “You’re nothing but a little cockwhore, Arthur!” Lucius chided with a laugh and Arthur responded with a moan. “Yes… fuck me Sir. Fuck your little slut.” Arthur moaned out for him, letting Lucius know that Arthur now knew his place in their new relationship. “That’s my good little slut!” Lucius said through panting as he took Arthur’s ass hard, and rough. His cock sliding in and out at a brutal pace. “Going to fill your ass full tonight Arthur!” Lucius promised as he rammed into him time and time again. He came the first time without warning and Arthur arched and cried out feeling the man’s fluid shooting into him in hot jets. “Yes… yes Master… fuck your slut! Teach your slut his place!” Arthur said softly as he orgasmed as well, only it was a dry one, he wasn’t able to cum because of the rings and vibrator. 

Lucius had to admit, even he was shocked to hear Arthur’s plea but he did as his slut requested and fucked him recklessly once more, Lucius was well known for a high libido. He drilled into Arthur as hard and deep as he could, making Arthur beg and plead for more each time. He shot another round of cum up deep inside Arthur without warning. He was going to ensure this was a raid, that Arthur wouldn’t soon forget. Arthur took every ounce of what Lucius gave him without question. He needed it, wanted it, and he knew that after tonight, things would never ever be the same between himself and Lucius, himself and his wife, or even Lucius and Narcissa. He gasped and moaned, shaking as he had several more dry orgasms at Lucius’s hands. 

Lucius slowed down after his third round of cum was shot deep inside Arthur, he pulled almost all the way out. “Does Master’s slut need to cum?” He asked. Arthur nodded his head. “Yes sir, please?” He said gently. “How do we ask for it?” Lucius asked him. “Sir, Master… would you please make your slut cum?” Arthur asked as politely as possible, he was panting heavily with need and desire, his eyes filled with lustful submission. “Good boy.” Lucius praised then nodded. “For asking so nicely, Master will let his slut cum.” Lucius removed the vibrating cylinder and then the ring at the head of Arthur’s cock, soon followed by the one at the base of his cock, freeing Arthur completely. Lucius watched the needy cock throb and pulse, aching for it’s release. 

Arthur gasped and moaned as Lucius slid his lips around Arthur’s cock and began licking and sucking hard on it. But just when he felt he was about to explode into Lucius’s mouth, the blonde aristocratic man pulled back. The sudden denial caused Arthur to whimper and whine like a scolded puppy. “Please…” He whispered almost begging. Lucius smirked and stood, he forced Arthur to set on the couch and moved over him. “Please?” Arthur asked again and Lucius ducked his head and began to deepthroat Arthur, sucking him hard. It wasn’t long before Arthur was gasping and moaning loudly as his pleasure mounted. His hips bucked forward and he let out a loud cry as he exploded into Lucius’s mouth. 

Lucius watched Arthur recover, as he licked Arthur clean. He pulled back and moved over the other man and kissed him gently, lovingly. “I meant it when I said I loved you.” He said looking into Arthur’s eyes. “I can’t explain why, but I do.” Arthur smiled and kissed him back gently. “And I love you as well, Lucius Malfoy.” For a time, both wizards lay there on the couch, resting in each other’s arms before Lucius stood grabbed his wand and gave a few flicks, cleaning up the study. “Why don’t we go to bed?” He asked. “Narcissa and Draco aren’t due back until tomorrow evening, and your family won’t expect you home until tomorrow morning.” Arthur nodded gently. “I’d like that, a lot.” He agreed. Lucius gave his wand a wave muttering a spell that would send their clothes to the master bedroom, he bent and lifted Arthur up, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him on the bed. He crawled in with him, pulled the covers up and kissed him gently. “Sleep well love.” He said softly. Arthur snuggled up against him and nuzzled his neck, he whispered to him. “You too, love…” He said as they both drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This completes this story! I do hope you've all enjoyed this little fic. I find Arthur/Lucius to be incredibly hot. If you have any suggestions, or ideas for another story involving these two please don't hesitate to let me know and I'll see what i can come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like me to add more to this story, have been toying on whether to leave it there or see if a relationship will develop.


End file.
